Sueños de Verano
by Chetwynd
Summary: Basado en el Mundo de Tinieblas. Magos sin magia, viejos hombres-lobo bromistas, vampiros tiranillos y hadas enamoradas... Únete a la Resistencia contra la Tecnocracia y ríete de todos ellos.
1. Prólogo

El agua goteaba, clara y constante, sobre la piedra, modelándola año tras año, siglo tras siglo, lamiendo su superficie poco a poco, deslizándose sinuosa por los senderos que ella misma se trazaba. Tiempo atrás, quizás hacía varios miles de años, el agua, con su erosión constante, había abierto una pequeña caverna en el corazón de la piedra, una caverna sin entradas ni salidas, excepto las del agua y la humedad, no transitables excepto para seres microscópicos y la esencia de un mundo que hacía mucho que había dejado atrás.

Lo único interesante era esa esencia, el sabor del residuo que traía consigo, lo único que impedía que el Prisionero se zambullera totalmente en los recovecos de su mente, en las esquinas sombrías donde sabía que le aguardaba Locura. Pues en la esencia hallaba ecos de las vidas del mundo que había dejado atrás y esos ecos le daban esperanzas de que su llamada hubiera sido escuchada, y la esperanza mantenía a Locura en sus oscuros refugios, cerca, demasiado cerca tal vez, pero lo suficientemente alejada como para que sus garras no lo alcanzaran.

Ella había regresado al mundo que él había dejado atrás, podía sentirlo en la esencia, en las casi intuidas aunque dolorosas punzadas que experimentaba en su alma. La que le había encerrado en la Prisión en el corazón de la roca había vuelto. ¿Cómo había vuelto? ¿Con qué propósito? No había manera de saberlo, los ecos no llegaban a decirle tanto y, además, eran débiles y distantes. Aunque no lo suficiente para no impedir que se fundiera para siempre con la roca, olvidado en las brumas del tiempo, tal y como ella había esperado. Todavía había seres que creían en él Allá, el mundo en que él había vivido, soñado, luchado en un pasado ahora transformado en leyenda. Posiblemente "creer" no era la palabra más acertada. Tanto daba, era suficiente, aunque no tanto como para liberarlo de la Prisión de Piedra, ya no había nadie en el mundo que había dejado atrás que pudiera hacerlo.

Sin embargo, una gran oscuridad se cernía sobre el mundo que había dejado atrás. Usualmente habría hecho caso omiso de las señales que percibía en la esencia, este mundo estaba constantemente amenazado por la oscuridad y el desastre, en la mayoría de los casos por culpa de sus propios habitantes, así que el Prisionero se limitaba a esperar a descubrir cómo alguno de los múltiples campeones del mundo que había dejado atrás lo libraba de ellos, o cómo ellos vencían y devoraban una nueva porción del mundo. Esta vez, no obstante, la amenaza estaba relacionada con _Ella_ y se sentía responsable. Debía haber hecho algo más para asegurarse de que no regresaría.

Por lo tanto, exprimiendo la poca esencia que había acumulado dentro de sí durante los siglos de aprisionamiento, lanzó una llamada de ayuda al Otro Lado.

La llamada fue respondida.

****

Sentado en su protegido estudio en las profundidades de la Capilla de Viena, sede central del poder tremere en todo el mundo, Etrius, miembro del Consejo Interior que dirigía el Clan, intentaba estudiar uno de sus grimorios sin demasiado éxito. Las noticias que le estaban llegando de alrededor del globo eran inquietantes, no tanto por los eventos mismos, sino por sus consecuencias futuras. Se estaban produciendo cambios en la economía mundial, cambios que, aunque probablemente no podían inquietar a los ignorantes mortales, hacían sospechar de una perturbación en el poder establecido —y tenía la seguridad de que no se trataba de los giovanni jugando a banqueros—. Otros datos hablaban de acontecimientos mucho menos sutiles y más peligrosos, como los de ataques de una poderosa facción de magos en la capital del Reino Unido.

Etrius había intentado informarse de la situación en la isla por medio de la capilla de Londres, pero lo que había recibido habían sido cinco informes distintos escritos por la misma persona de una manera casi ininteligible. Se recordó que debía hablar de este asunto con el anterior regente de la capilla. Quería saber a quién demonios habían dejado al cargo, que contaba cinco historias diferentes de hadas, monstruos y máquinas asesinas.

Con un suspiro, Etrius dejó de lado el grimorio al cual no estaba prestando apenas atención y paseó inquieto por su estudio. Presentía que grandes cambios se iban a producir y eso no le gustaba. Él era un vampiro, un ser atrapado en el tiempo, un ser que no cambiaba, y, por eso, los único cambios que gustaba de aceptar eran las usuales escaramuzas políticas que solían regir la sociedad vampírica. Esa era una de las razones por las que el Sabbath y, sobretodo, los anarquistas le desagradaban en extremo. Los consideraba unos salvajes irrespetuosos del antiguo equilibrio forjado por los ancianos vástagos.

El tremere observó las llamas que ardían en la chimenea, sumido en sus reflexiones. Un ruido de crujido de hojas le sacó de sus cavilaciones y, al girarse hacia su mesa, vio un hombre que leía los sucios informes medio ilegibles riendo entre dientes.

—Oh, ¿hola? —dijo el hombre saludándole con un gesto de cabeza, sin soltar los papeles.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado aquel hombre hasta su estudio? Poderosas runas y guardas lo protegían de cualquier clase de intrusión, de cualquier tipo de espionaje, pero ahí estaba aquel individuo vestido con un traje de pantalón y chaqueta pasado de moda en unos veinte años, con la corbata azul claro a juego con sus ojos. Al clavarse en su persona, Etrius estudió inquieto aquellos ojos. Eran grandes, no, enormes, casi saltones y relucían con un brillo que no provenía del fuego.

El rostro amplio, campechano y cubierto por una descuidada barba y bigote oscuros, se ensanchó en una sonrisa que no tenía nada de cuerda. Aquella cara le recordó a la de un psicópata del que había leído alguna vez.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó, calmado, preparando sus conjuros para destruir al instante al intruso.

El extraño de cara de loco volvió a estudiar las hojas que tenía entre las manos y, con una última risita, las dejó caer a la mesa.

—¿Sabes dónde están las llaves? —dijo el hombre con un fuerte acento que el tremere no situó inmediatamente.

—¿Llaves? ¿Qué...? —Un pensamiento inquietante le vino a la mente. ¡Aquel individuo venía a por la Llave que abría el refugio donde Tremere dormía!

Con un rugido furioso, Etrius descargó sus conjuros mortales sobre el osado que se atrevía a tanto. Ante su atónita sorpresa, no obstante, su magia se disipó al entrar en contacto con el extraño.

—¿Sabes dónde están las llaves? —repitió el hombre.

El vampiro utilizó sus más poderosos conjuros, su magia más destructiva contra el hombre, sin resultado. El fuego se apagaba, los rayos no llegaban a descargar, la sangre no bullía, nada afectaba a aquel hombre neciamente sonriente. Desesperado, hizo una llamada telepática a sus aprendices. Nadie acudió. Amplió su llamada a otros miembros de la capilla. Tampoco apareció ninguno.

—¿Sabes dónde están las llaves?

—¡Claro que lo sé, desgraciado! —rugió Etrius al borde del frenesí. Agarrando la Llave en un puño, señaló con un dedo tembloroso al extraño—. ¡Pero nunca tendrás la Llave! ¡Sólo yo puedo tenerla, nadie más! ¡Sólo yo...!

Antes de que acabara la frase, se oyó un sonido semejante al de descorchar una botella y tanto el enfurecido Etrius como el extraño desaparecieron en una nube de humo morado. Ésta ya se había disipado por completo cuando los aprendices y los colegas del vástago aparecieron, mirando por todo el estudio confundidos.

****

Cuatro figuras cubiertas con capuchas se encontraban sentadas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada metálica, hablando en voz baja entre ellas. De cuando en cuando, alguna de ellas se levantaba para susurrar algún secreto al oído de otra, quien asentía o negaba según fuera el caso.

Gradualmente, las conversaciones fueron apagándose, los susurros se convirtieron en murmullos apagados y los murmullos en silencio. Éste se posó sobre la sala como una sábana tensa. Los asistentes se miraron los unos a los otros, incómodos y preocupados, hasta que uno de ellos se levantó con brusquedad y se quitó la capucha y la túnica que llevaba puesta con un suspiro exasperado.

—¡Estoy harto de tanta tontería!

Bajo la túnica vestía un traje inmaculadamente blanco y gafas de sol que devolvía el reflejo de sus compañeros.

—Siéntate, Friedritz —le espetó uno de ellos con voz antinaturalmente metálica.

El aludido hizo tal y como se le decía, aunque no se abstuvo de responder:

—Quizás tú estés tranquilo, medio máquina, pero _yo_ no confío en los Ingenieros.

—¿Acaso crees que yo lo hago? —Una risotada metálica llenó la sala. Paseó su mirada por entre los presentes para posarla finalmente en el hombre de blanco. Todos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos ante el frío escrutinio—. Ninguno de nosotros confía en ellos. ¿Cómo íbamos a hacerlo, si ni siquiera han quiero revelarnos la identidad de su _famoso_ aliado? Quizás es que ni siquiera ellos la conocen, pero, por supuesto, no nos van a dejar conocer su debilidad.

»Tampoco han querido decirnos cual es su "arma definitiva", posiblemente porque lo mismo que sucede con su "aliado" puede aplicarse a su arma.

»Pero si confío en algo es en _él_ —Señaló uno de los paneles que formaban las paredes—. Siempre tengo confianza en algo construido por nosotros.

—¡Bah! —resopló un tercero—. Podéis alardear lo que queráis de haber creado la combinación perfecta entre hombre y máquina, pero no creo que lo hayáis logrado sin _nuestra _ayuda.

El hombre máquina volvió a reír. Su risa se parecía a la de un viejo payaso de juguete a pilas desde el interior de un cubo de lata.

—¡Hemos aprendido durante todos estos años, gen...! —Se detuvo. Todos los asistentes echaron ojeadas inquietas a su alrededor. Luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie ni nada se disponía a salir de un supuesto escondite, prosiguió—: Hemos aprendido. La carne falla cuando más se necesita... por eso ahora es una ínfima parte del _soporte_ de la creación perfecta. No os hemos necesitado para nada, nuestra obra maestra...

—¿Obra maestra? ¡Ja! Estoy seguro de que...

Un fuerte portazo interrumpió la discusión. Una mujer de unos sesenta años se encontraba frente a la única entrada de la sala, estudiándolos atentamente, para luego acercarse a la mesa con zancadas firmes y seguras. Su porte era altivo, el de una persona acostumbrada a zanjar discusiones. Se sentó en la única silla libre de toda la estancia.

—Compañeros, la última fase ha finalizado. Por fin tenemos en nuestras manos el arma definitiva. —Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tratar con seres extradimensionales —protestó otra de las asistentes.

—Sus objetivos son similares a los nuestros y, además —añadió con una mirada que barrió a cada uno de los presentes—, es el único capaz de enviar al Mark a su destino.

—A mí tampoco me gustan esos trapicheos con el tiempo... —masculló el que había estado discutiendo con el hombre máquina.

La mujer clavó sus ojos glaciales en él.

—Creo que estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la única solución para cambiar la situación insostenible a la que hemos llegado.

Los demás asintieron, aunque no dejaron de mostrar sus dudas.

—¿Y dónde está el "arma definitiva" con la que debemos armar a nuestro nuevo soldado? —preguntó el hombre-máquina.

La mujer abrió su mano izquierda, mostrándoles a todos lo que había ocultado en su puño cerrado.

—¿Eso? ¿Un simple anillo es el superarma?

—Es mucho más que un _simple anillo_. De hecho, su poder es tal que nunca podríais alcanzar a comprenderlo.

El hombre-máquina se levantó de golpe.

—Y ya que te prestas voluntario —dijo la mujer antes de que acertara a protestar—, te concedo el honor de ser quien arme con él al HM-Fénix.

El hombre se acercó a ella, visiblemente airado. Él y los suyos habían querido llamar HM-Omega a su soldado, pero los idiotas a los que la mujer representaba habían ignorado su proposición en favor del dichoso HM-Fénix, pues según ellos haría renacer de sus cenizas a todos ellos. Lo cierto es que el nombre no importaba demasiado, la mayoría lo llamaban "proyecto lata".

Sus miradas cargadas de enemistad se cruzaron por unos segundos, si bien, pasados estos, el hombre le arrebató el anillo y, acercándose a uno de los paneles de la pared, lo hizo deslizarse a un lado pulsando una apertura invisible.

Detrás del panel esperaba un ser mitad hombre, mitad máquina. Gran parte de su cuerpo paliducho estaba cubierto por un blindaje de aspecto gomoso y negro, así como la mitad de su cabeza. La otra mitad, la humana, estaba completamente calva a excepción de una fina franja de pelo blanco, y de un aparato situado donde debería haber estado la oreja izquierda emergía un fino haz de luz roja.

El hombre-máquina puso el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano artificial y ser retiró, por lo que pudiera pasar. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había imaginado que podría suceder, sus temores no se vieron realizados. El HM-Fénix abrió los ojos sin que hubiese sido activado todavía y, simplemente, desapareció.

—Bien, bien —murmuró la mujer frotándose las manos en un gesto de satisfacción—. Mis queridos colegas, nos espera un gran... presente.

Una extraña risa procedente de ningún lugar coreó sus palabras.

3


	2. ¿Llegada a Cartago?

¿Llegada a Cartago?  
  
A pesar de ser una hora tan intempestiva, con la medianoche ya pasada hacía unas cuantas horas, y hallarse en un lugar tan solitario como una carretera de las antiguamente llamadas secundarias a las afueras de Oxford, el anciano, quien momentos antes había estado sentado esperado tranquilamente, podía considerarse muy afortunado. Con los tiempos que corrían, los taxistas apenas se atrevían a alejarse de las metrópolis y menos para recoger a un cliente que esperaba en un lugar así, tan cerca de la poco ordenada y menos segura campiña, en mitad de la noche. Además, el conductor del aeromóbil era humano, no uno de esos medio robots que tanto frecuentaban en los servicios al público y que tanto despreciaba el cliente. De hecho, el taxista era uno de esos pocos conductores reciclados que antes del apogeo de la Tecnocracia ya se dedicaran al negocio, cambiando sus viejos coches de ruedas y gasolina por un flamante aeromóbil subvencionado por el gobierno, y, como tal, había recibido cálidamente a su cliente sin tan siquiera preocuparse en preguntarle qué demonios hacía un anciano como él, de apariencia tan seria y respetable, esperando sentado en un banco delante de lo que hacía años había sido un restaurante de carretera para camioneros, pero que ahora era sólo un edificio en ruinas.  
El anciano se acomodó en el asiento trasero del vehículo, pasándole su tarjeta de crédito/identificación tras indicarle que deseaba ir a la capital, sumiéndose en silencio inmediatamente después. El taxista, por su parte, interpretó como timidez aquella reticencia a devolverle el saludo, o quizás como esnobismo, ya que las cifras que marcaba el lector de la tarjeta eran más que suficientes para llevarle donde él quisiera; así que, siguiendo su costumbre, le ofreció lo que él consideraba un pie de charla interesante -que, en realidad, no era sino una retahíla de chismes banales- y si, en contra de toda lógica, el cliente seguía empecinado en no decir esta boca es mía, pues bien, siempre era agradable oír su propia voz cuando conducía.  
Haciendo caso omiso del taxista, Samuel Ligghtdrawer -o, al menos, ese era el nombre gravado en su tarjeta- se dedicó repasar mentalmente los datos que tenía sobre su destinación, a pesar de sabérselos ya de memoria. Había arriesgado mucho viniendo a este malhadado país en busca de lo que la mayoría allá en Viena creían una quimera o el sueño de un brujah idealista delirante: una Cartago en medio de la mismísima Roma opresora. Sabía de las conspiraciones que se tramaban a sus espaldas incluso en aquellas horas de dificultad para el Clan, de los ansiosos trepadores de la pirámide que aguardaban una inesperada muestra de debilidad, una brecha en sus barreras cuidadosamente levantadas durante los años de su advenimiento al poder, para hacerle caer y reemplazarle. Pero tenía que estar seguro, no podía confiar en ninguno de sus subordinados. Ya no; los leales habían acabado en las garras de los fríos exterminadores de la Tecnocracia o en las no menos frías de sus rivales no-muertos. Debía asegurarse de que los rumores eran ciertos, debía encontrar a los jocosamente llamados "Cartaginenses" por los escépticos que desechaban las historias como cuentos de ciertos antiguos tan desesperados por el férreo acoso que sufrían a manos los magos de la tecnología que se habían inventado una fantástica fábula sobre un lugar donde vástagos y mortales trabajaban codo con codo luchando contra los opresores.  
De tratarse de otra ciudad, Samuel, quien se consideraba un hombre eminentemente pragmático y con los pies en el suelo, habría ignorado los rumores sin darles importancia; sin embargo, no era otra ciudad; era Londres, centro de su infancia y juventud, el lugar donde había escalado los primeros peldaños hacia el poder y dado los más importantes pasos antes de su meteórica ascensión. En realidad, la ciudad en sí no daba mucha credibilidad a las historias, no tratándose del centro neurálgico del poder tecnocrático. Algunos de sus habitantes, sin embargo, ya eran otra historia, personas que el vástago conocía bien y sabía capaces de algo tan increíble.  
Años atrás una capilla había sido el centro del poder tremere en la capital de Gran Bretaña, un bastión que con él al frente había salido de la mediocridad en la que anteriores dirigentes la habían sumido y que había dejado a los "brujos" de la isla prácticamente ignorados por parte de sus superiores en Viena. Cuando Samuel, gracias al reconocimiento y prestigio que adquiriera mediante el enaltecimiento de la capilla en ciernes, se había dirigido al continente en busca de nuevos terrenos políticos mucho más apetitosos que el inestable panorama londinense, había atrás dejado un nuevo dirigente -su propio chiquillo- y a algunos de sus mejores aliados, con los que mantuvo una estrecha comunicación hasta que la isla quedó primero aislada del mundo exterior y luego totalmente dominada por la Tecnocracia, al menos en lo que respecta a asuntos "sobrenaturales"; así que no había tenido noticia alguna de ellos durante años. Tampoco tenía la certeza de que todavía vivieran o de que hubieran permanecido en Londres, razón adicional para una visita personal. Si aún estaban allí, podría reanudar sus contactos y, sin duda, unos aliados como ellos le vendrían de maravilla con el aliento de la Tecnocracia tan cerca de su nuca; si no, bueno, tendría que recurrir a toda prisa a sus recursos más furtivos para marcharse de allí. Siempre había la posibilidad de que se tratase de una trampa destinada a los vástagos más soñadores o ingenuos.  
En tanto que él se hallaba inmerso en sus elucubraciones, el taxista, ya con la garganta seca de tanto hablar sin recibir respuesta de aquel cliente desconsiderado, puso la radio y las noticias del canal local resonaron por los altavoces traseros y delanteros del vehículo. Aunque no prestaba demasiada atención, algunas de las palabras del locutor captaron su interés a pesar de ser pronunciadas en un tono monótono y uniforme.  
-¿Qué es lo que dice? -preguntó adelantando el cuerpo para apoyar las manos en los asientos delanteros y colar la cabeza entre los dos, acercándola al taxista con el fin de hacerse oír mejor.  
El mortal, echándole un vistazo de reojo aunque sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, hizo un gesto que bordeaba entre el enfado, la burla y el desdén.  
-Esos sucios terroristas del FLL ya han vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Menudos cerdos, la semana pasada volaron las instalaciones del control de tráfico de Londres y no hubo quien se moviera durante horas.  
-¿El FLL?  
-Usted no es de por aquí, ¿no?  
-No -mintió Samuel con una sonrisa que el taxista no pudo ver. Aquello era muy, pero que muy interesante.  
-Bueno, así se hacen llamar los hijos de perra y no me pregunte porqué, no tengo ni puñetera idea de lo que significa. Son un grupo de saboteadores y asesinos que andan sembrando el terror por toda la región, y mira que los marks les han ido detrás durante años, pero nada. Es que, ¿sabe?, parece ser que son un puñado de mutantes de esos que beben sangre y se transforman en monstruos enormes y los muy mamones se han juntado y se han hecho fuertes en algún agujero y de vez en cuando salen y matan a alguien o destrozan algo. Por lo que he oído, hoy han robado un montón de libros del Museo del Libro. A saber para qué los querrán esos bárbaros, aunque hay quien dice que unos cuantos de ellos se dedican a leer los textos prohibidos y que incluso escriben cosas realmente obscenas, como literatura fantástica.  
El vástago se retiró hacia su asiento con el ceño fruncido, su usual expresión de abuelo afable borrada por completo de su rostro. Mutantes bebedores de sangre, eso habían acabado siendo los vástagos. Los malditos tecnócratas habían rebelado al populacho la existencia de seres fuera de lo normal, seres que parecían salidos de las leyendas y las historias de miedo que se contaban en las hogueras de acampada, para apaciguar la creciente inquietud que había afectado a la población ante los inevitables rumores derivados de los feroces pogromos llevados a cabo durante la última década. Empero, en vez de revelarlos como criaturas sobrenaturales con los que llevaban milenios conviviendo, los presentaron como los ocasionales accidentes producidos por una ciencia sin el sabio control de los expertos, algo así como monstruos de un Frankenstein que ha adquirido los conocimientos de anatomía a través de las entregas dominicales de fascículos del periódico. Aquellos arrogantes bastardos habían destruido la Mascarada que con tanto cuidado y esfuerzo había mantenido la Camarilla durante siglos, convirtiéndolos en accidentes de la ciencia, un concepto completamente asimilable por las mentes obnubiladas de las masas, por lo que ahora eran criaturas peligrosas que debían ser encerradas en los laboratorios de los cuales supuestamente habían salido o, mejor aún, exterminadas. Perros rabiosos, en eso se habían convertido. Sin la protección de la Mascarada, los tecnócratas y sus máquinas, junto con la ayuda de una rabiosa y enfervorizada muchedumbre, habían dado caza a los vástagos, rastreando sistemáticamente sus refugios, arrinconándolos hasta que sólo los más poderosos, los más afortunados o los más habilidosos habían sobrevivido ocultos en sus baluartes. Y los lupinos y las hadas no habían corrido mejor suerte, siendo estas últimas, según señalaban todos los indicios, totalmente exterminadas por unas gentes que había llegado a creer que imaginar era un delito. Sin embargo, los más brutalmente golpeados fueron los magos que no enmascaraban su poder con el disfraz de la tecnología, pues sus propias artes habían sido sus ejecutoras en la mayoría de los casos. Todavía se contaban historias de magos que habían estallado, literalmente, cuando habían intentado forzar la cada vez más estática realidad. Por supuesto, los medios de comunicación siempre se apresuraban a explicar tan espectaculares muertes con patrañas sobre "armas experimentales" y ladrones subversivos. Al llegar a la ciudad, cuyas luces se podían divisar desde muy lejos, Samuel se dio cuenta de que Londres había cambiado mucho desde que la viera por última vez, tanto que le habría sido imposible orientarse. Las características casas de fachada estrecha con pequeño jardín delantero eran cosa del pasado, sustituidas por altos y fríos rascacielos de vidrio y metal y las calles ni siquiera conservaban sus antiguos nombres (ahora había sólo números para reconocerlas) y formaban una perfecta y ordenada red viaria. Todo era homogéneo, todos los edificios semejantes, grises y opresivos a pesar de toda la luz artificial que los iluminaba; una luz que, al igual que las ordenadas construcciones, no proporcionaba vida ni alegría, sólo seguridad. Pasaron cerca de un parque del que tenía muchos recuerdos, aunque ninguno que encajara con la imagen actual que tenía de él; la mansión que antes se alzara orgullosa en medio de un frondoso robledal que la ocultaba de ojos curiosos había desaparecido, sustituida por un anodino edificio cuadrado sin ventanas ni ningún rasgo destacable, todo rodeado por ordenadas hileras de cipreses de aspecto artificial, falso, y alfombrado con un brillante césped sintético.  
-Pare aquí -dijo cuando le pareció reconocer un viejo edificio tras unos bloques modernos. Se encontraban cerca de los antiguos suburbios marginales.  
-No puede hablar en serio, abuelo. Quiero decir, ¿sabe dónde estamos? Muy cerca de los barrios de los supersticiosos. Sí, ya sabe, los inadaptados que son incapaces de darse cuenta de que las religiones son un atajo de mentiras para los fanáticos o que no quieren ponerse en honda con el presente.  
-No se preocupe, sé cuidar de mí mismo.  
-Oh, los supersticiosos no son peligrosos por sí mismos, sólo son un montón de viejos incultos religiosos, pero se dice que los mutantes rondan las calles mal iluminadas. Porqué ahí hay calles sin luz. Yo, desde luego, no entraría por nada del mundo, aunque tampoco habría nadie que pudiera pagar un viaje en mi aero allá.  
-Le aseguro que no me pasará nada -murmuró Samuel mirando fijamente a los ojos del taxista, que se había vuelto en su asiento para darle sus consejos-. Estás tan seguro de que no me pasará nada que dentro de unos minutos ni siquiera me recordarás, ni tampoco la pequeña conversación que hemos tenido.  
El taxista, con la mirada aún inmóvil en la del vástago, cogió su tarjeta del lector digital para alargársela, sin alterarse a pesar del extraño zumbido que salió de la máquina y de que la pantalla se quedó completamente en blanco en el instante que extrajo la tarjeta de la ranura. Tras abrirle la puerta a su cliente para permitir que se apeara y descargar en la acera su maleta como si estuviera en trance, se metió de nuevo en su vehículo, partiendo a toda prisa en dirección a la salida de la ciudad más cercana, de vuelta a su lugar de estacionamiento habitual.  
Sin molestarse en mirar a sus alrededores, seguro de que las calles estaban vacías, Samuel cogió su maleta y se introdujo en una callejuela en busca de la oscuridad.  
  
????????  
  
Durante varias horas vagó por calles sucias y mal iluminadas, sin vigilancia o servicios algunos. ¿Por qué debería haberlos? En aquel lugar vivía la escoria de la sociedad moderna: los inadaptados, los marginados, los pobres -a pesar de que, oficialmente, la pobreza ya no existía en el país-, en fin, aquellos fuera de lugar en el mundo metálico y gris de la Tecnocracia. Nadie les obligaba a vivir allí, no los buenos gobernantes, desde luego, siempre dispuestos a recibir a un nuevo miembro en el rebaño; los que lo hacían era por voluntad propia. Y, aunque tal contraste podría parecer contrario a la imagen general de homogeneidad y modernidad que los tecnócratas pretendían dar de sus enclaves estandarte, les servía de constante recordatorio de a lo que conducían la superstición y la desconfianza en los caminos del progreso. La visión de aquellos barrios dejados de la mano de la Tecnocracia gritaba al ciudadano de a pie lo que significaba quedar anclado en el pasado: miseria, suciedad, marginación... locura. No obstante y a pesar de las apariencias, nadie le había asaltado para robarle la maleta que cargaba con aparente esfuerzo, ningún "mutante" había hecho acto de presencia.  
Finalmente, cuando ya estaba empezando a preocuparse por la escasez de horas que faltaban hasta el amanecer, pasó cerca de una iglesia que, pese a ser tan tarde, estaba iluminada. La iglesia era pequeña y, a pesar de los visibles esfuerzos que habían hecho por arreglarla un poco, amenazaba ruina. La fachada quizás en algún tiempo pretérito fuera agradable a la vista, pero si lo había sido ya no quedaba rastro alguno de ello, viéndose por todas partes los ladrillos grises que formaban sus paredes. Alguien había reforzado la gran puerta doble de entrada clavando tablones a lo ancho de manera bastante chapucera y ahora sólo se podía entrar por la pequeña puerta que se abría en la hoja derecha, permaneciendo abierta principalmente porque los goznes se habían quedado atascados en esa posición, tal y como pudo comprobar el anciano vampiro. El interior, aunque nunca podría haberse considerado una maravilla ni arquitectónica ni del buen gusto, era muy distinto al de cualquier otro templo que había visitado; la nave había sido dividida de forma más o menos diferenciada en varios espacios donde diferentes creyentes rendían culto a distintas religiones. Así, cerca de la esquina sudeste una deslucida alfombra cubría el suelo de cemento y una pequeña estatua de Buda destacaba en una no menos pequeña tarima en otro lado, todo rodeado con el penetrante olor a incienso, sudor y cera derretida. El espacio mejor definido, no obstante, era el de los cristianos, quienes disponían de la parte del fondo, donde antiguamente estuviera el ábside, con su plataforma y su púlpito delante de unas cuantas filas de bancos, aunque no demasiadas. El Cristo era una patética figura mal tallada y peor pintada que colgaba del techo por unos hilos invisibles.  
Lo que más llamó la atención de Samuel fue que un cura cristiano, apoyado cansinamente en el púlpito (que carecía de micrófono, dicho sea de paso), estaba dirigiendo un sermón a sus cinco parroquianos mientras que en los otros emplazamientos apenas había feligreses, probablemente a causa de la hora. El sacerdote, un hombre que debía rozar la mediana edad pero con una robusta constitución que los ropajes eclesiásticos no podían ocultar, animaba con voz cansada aunque confortante a sus fieles a que no se dejasen vencer por la desesperación de su situación. Un fervor bastante turbador -al menos para Samuel- ribeteaba sus palabras.  
El vástago, a pesar de sentirse incómodo y no poco inquieto por el aura de devoción que rodeaba a aquel hombre, se sentó en una esquina de la última fila esperando a que terminara. En un momento dado, éste le dirigió una mirada en la que, por un instante, fría reflexión sustituyó a la calidez que dirigía a sus feligreses, si bien volvió su atención inmediatamente a su arenga, sin tan siquiera volver a echar una ojeada al anciano vampiro. Mientras tanto, Samuel se dedicó a estudiar el interior de la iglesia haciendo uso de todos los recursos que no llamaran la atención con tal de asegurarse de que no se había equivocado. No, era tal y como lo había descrito aquel brujah denigrado: un templo que acogía muchas religiones y abría sus puertas a todo el mundo y a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.  
Al terminar su sermón, el sacerdote se despidió amablemente de sus fieles, poniendo más afecto en su tono cuando habló a un anciano que andaba con la espalda encogida y pasos dolorosamente lentos, apoyado el peso de su cuerpo en un sencillo bastón. Cuando éste se hubo marchado por fin, el clérigo se metió en un confesionario que alguien había colocado demasiado cerca del ábside. Samuel le siguió, metiéndose en el otro lado. -Ave María Purísima -dijo el vástago, con una sonrisa socarrona desfigurándole sus habitualmente cordiales rasgos. -Sin pecado concebida. Me temo que no has venido a confesarte, hijo mío -dijo el sacerdote con su voz grave y fatigada, sus palabras llenas de tristeza-. ¿No es así? -Busco a alguien -le espetó sin más tapujos, temiendo que el sacerdote empezara una perorata sobre su dios y su maldita religión. -Todo el mundo busca algo. -Busco a... Aníbal. A Aníbal el cartaginés, o a alguno de sus hombres. El sacerdote pareció quedar totalmente confundido por su respuesta, por lo que, durante unos instantes, el confesionario quedó en silencio, el uno intentando entender qué era lo que quería decir aquel anciano, el otro buscando otra manera de preguntar sin delatarse. -Esto..., sólo he oído hablar de Aníbal el Caníbal o Aníbal Smith, pero no de ningún cartaginés, aunque, quién sabe, quizás lo encuentres si das a tu búsqueda una nueva perspectiva, quiero decir, un nuevo punto de vista... uno más elevado, por ejemplo. Samuel meditó durante un breve instante las palabras del cura, para levantarse y darle las gracias apresuradamente momentos después. -Dios puede perdonar todos tus pecados, hijo mío -declaró repentinamente el hombre justo antes de que saliera de la cabina-. Sólo tienes que estar dispuesto a ello. -No necesito el perdón de nadie -gruñó por debajo de la larga barba, esforzándose por no dar un portazo.  
  
Tal y como había supuesto, una estrecha escalera conducía hacia una galería sobre la entrada de la iglesia, frente al púlpito, donde antiguamente cantara el coro. Ahora los bancos reservados para los cantantes habían desaparecido, posiblemente para sustituir a otros en mal estado allá abajo, y toda la balaustrada estaba llena de cajas de madera y de cartón, polvo, suciedad y desechos. Pegado a la pared del fondo descansaba un gran órgano al que le faltaban varias teclas y que seguramente tenía los tubos atorados por la mugre, el objeto más destacable de aquel depósito de despojos.  
Desde allí podía divisarse toda la nave, excepto la entrada, aunque tampoco es que hubiera mucha diferencia de verlo desde arriba a verlo desde abajo. Mientras él había estado buscando las escaleras, el sacerdote empezó a hacer limpieza, pasando un paño por el Cristo, el púlpito y los bancos, para luego barrer un poco, más sacudir el polvo que limpiar. De vez en cuando, o eso creyó ver Samuel, el hombre alzaba la mirada hacia la galería al tiempo que movía cansinamente la escoba, aunque no hizo ningún gesto de advertir su presencia allí arriba.  
El anciano vampiro, mesándose pensativamente el bigote blanco, empezó a creer que posiblemente había dado a las palabras del sacerdote un significado del que en realidad carecían, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de marcharse y volver a la noche siguiente con una actitud mucho menos amable a la hora de charlar con el cura, cuando oyó un crujido y vio por el rabillo del ojo como una pequeña puerta oculta se abría en uno de los laterales del órgano. Asomándose, vio unas oscuras y estrechas escaleras que no deberían haber estado ahí.  
Intrigado pero tomando la precaución de tener preparado un hechizo en caso de que se estuviera metiendo en una trampa, se internó en las tinieblas, bajando los escalones lentamente, de uno en uno. Después de lo que le parecieron varios minutos de tenso descenso, llegó delante de una puerta por cuyo resquicio inferior se colaba un poco de luz. Era una puerta de madera, vulgar y corriente en apariencia, pero sus agudizados sentidos no pudieron traspasarla, dejándolo indeciso en cuanto a si abrirla o no. Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió como por iniciativa propia y por un momento Samuel quedó cegado por el asalto de luz procedente del otro lado. Tras recuperarse, ya casi ajustados sus sentidos a la nueva iluminación, vio que delante de él una figura que bloqueaba su visión, pero que, pese a no mostrársele bien definida por culpa de las sombras, le resultó familiar.  
-Hola, viejo amigo, te estábamos esperando.  
El hablante retrocedió un paso, dejando que la luz de las bombillas colgadas en hileras a lo largo de las paredes iluminara su rostro de facciones afiladas, las cuales le conferían un aspecto taimado y zorruno. Sus finos labios se retorcieron en una sonrisa socarrona reflejada en sus fríos ojos azules cuando los del vástago se abrieron de par en par al reconocerle.  
-¡Tú! -exclamó intentando ocultar su alivio y fallando estrepitosamente. Esbozó una mueca-. Tan teatral como siempre.  
-Hemos de disfrutar de los pocos placeres que nos proporciona esta vida... o no-vida, ¿no es así? Ya sabes que me gusta serlo.  
-¿Tanto como para seguir utilizando ese nombre tan ridículo sacado de novelas de tres al cuarto?  
El entrecejo del extraño se frunció un poco y un fulgor airado chispeó fugazmente en sus ojos, si bien su sonrisa sardónica no se borró de sus labios. Asintió.  
-Mi nombre es el mismo. Lo siento mucho si no te gusta -dijo con fingida humildad.  
Entonces se apartó del umbral para franquearle el paso y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, así Samuel pudo estudiar sus rasgos con mucho más detenimiento. Esbozando una sonrisa, pasó un frío dedo por el terso rostro carente de arrugas, murmurando suavemente: -Veo que, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, sigues trabajando para la Casa.  
El muchacho, que rondaría los inicios de la veintena como mucho, retrocedió un paso más, desembarazándose del roce de Samuel, para plantarse con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho ante él, -ahora su turno de estudiarle-, aunque con una frialdad e indiferencia que el vampiro recordaba muy bien.  
-Y yo veo que sigues engañándote. Nunca he trabajado para tu... casa. -La palabra rezumaba sarcasmo-. Por mucho que te empeñes en creer lo contrario, mi único dueño soy yo mismo, nadie ni nada más. Y si os he ayudado en el pasado es porque beneficiaba a mis propias metas. Espero que recuerdes que nuestro pacto todavía sigue vigente.  
-Lo recuerdo -masculló el anciano, siguiendo a su joven compañero cuando éste se adentró en el pasillo-. Debo suponer que todavía estás en contacto con los míos.  
El muchacho no se giró.  
-Con el único que queda, sí. Sorprendido, el vástago se detuvo. Su acompañante se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sin mostrar ninguna reacción excepto fría indiferencia. -Pero, ¡seguro que debe haber alguno más!  
-De tu clan, sólo Clyde. Samuel no sabía si sentirse aliviado o descorazonado. De todos los tremere que habitaran Londres había tenido que sobrevivir su propio chiquillo, a quien había colocado como su sustituto al irse hacia el Continente con la esperanza de que sus ambiciosos colegas le depusieran en un tiempo récord, quizás resultando en su Muerte Definitiva. No es que odiara a la sangre de su sangre, a su único heredero, comprendía que Clyde después de todo no podía evitar ser como era y que había hecho todo en cuando estaba en su mano por satisfacerle, además de ser un excelente taumaturgo, pero se sentía avergonzado de él, de lo que había llegado a ser. Si bien las extravagancias de su chiquillo no habían salpicado su vida política -en realidad, no había sabido nada de él desde hacía una década más o menos-, el anciano no podía evitar temer un nuevo encuentro con aquel vástago que le adoraba, pero que le abochornaba tan solo con su presencia. -Oh, Clyde no es el único tremere que queda en Londres -aclaró su guía al tiempo que la comisura de sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa cínica que él no pudo ver-, sino en todas las islas. Deteniéndose una vez más, Samuel le contempló atónito, sin poder creer sus palabras. -¡Eso no es posible! -¿Por qué no? En realidad, la capilla fue destruida antes de que la Tecnocracia se hiciera con el poder, aunque, por supuesto, ignoraste el informe que Clyde te envió, ¿no es así? -¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sus informes son pura fantasía, nadie es capaz de distinguir qué partes son reales y cuales son imaginaciones suyas. ¿Por qué no enviaste tú un informe? -se defendió el vástago, la rabia y la indignación sustituyendo al estupor. El otro frunció el ceño una vez más y, por un momento, pareció que iba a replicarle de mala manera, con un estallido airado, pero se contuvo, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando su mueca sarcástica. -Ya te lo he dicho, yo no soy de los vuestros; además, tenía mis propios problemas. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -le instó el Vástago, agarrándole del brazo. Él se zafó de un tirón y reanudo la marcha, hablando sosegadamente mientras caminaba. -Ahora ya no importa, viejo amigo. La capilla fue destruida y los pocos supervivientes, dejados a sus propios recursos, fueron cazados y destruidos en los primeros pogromos. El resto de los tuyos, incapaces de comunicarse con los del continente, fueron aniquilados paulatinamente, sin que pudieran escapar a ninguna parte. Clyde tuvo suerte; primero se libró milagrosamente de la destrucción en la capilla y luego se unió a nosotros, pudiendo evitar los pogromos. -Por lo que has dicho, parece que no fue la Tecnocracia quien destruyó la capilla. -Exactamente. -¿Y no vas a decirme quién o qué lo hizo?  
-No. Como he dicho antes, ya no tiene importancia. -Puedo obligarte a decírmelo -le amenazó el anciano bajando el tono de su voz.  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro... La réplica del muchacho fue interrumpida por la aparición del sacerdote, quien, ya despojado de sus vestiduras religiosas, caminaba apresuradamente hacia ellos por el túnel que estaban recorriendo. Con su llegada, la tensa situación se disipó como por ensalmo, ambos recobrando prestamente su habitual compostura, la de uno displicentemente impasible y la del otro afable y atenta. Para cuando les alcanzó, Samuel ya tenía preparada una de sus sonrisas de anciano encantador. -Parece ser que encontró a su Aníbal, ¿no, abuelo? -dijo contestando con su sonrisa honesta a la del vástago. El muchacho enarcó una ceja oscura, única muestra visible de su interés. -¿Aníbal, el general de Cartago? -Samuel respondió con un cabeceo afirmativo, que fue replicado por un bufido entre divertido y desdeñoso-. No creo que ese apelativo se me pueda aplicar, lo mío no son las tácticas militares precisamente. De todas maneras, ¿a qué vino eso? Me estoy temiendo la respuesta, pero siento curiosidad. -Yo también siento curiosidad -coreó el sacerdote animadamente-. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió que un vampiro haría referencia a un personaje histórico antes que a uno del cine o la televisión. Samuel ocultó su sorpresa ante la aparente despreocupación de la que hacía gala el sacerdote al referirse a él como "un vampiro" y, de reojo, se fijó en que los ojos de su joven anfitrión relucían con un brillo burlón que no se reflejaba en sus labios. Aquel bribón estaba divirtiéndose a su costa, seguramente habiéndolo preparado todo de antemano -después de todo, y aunque él era incapaz de imaginar cómo, ya sabían de su venida- con este fin. ¡Pequeña víbora vengativa! No había cambiado nada en todos aquellos años, igual de arrogante, igual de rencoroso. Desde luego, Samuel todavía estaba esperando su desquite de pasados agravios, así que resolvió prepararse para cualquiera que fuera la próxima artimaña con la que pretendiera cogerle desprevenido. -De todas maneras, no se te dan demasiado bien los acertijos, Arthur -estaba diciendo el joven al sacerdote en tono ligeramente mordaz, como, al parecer, era habitual en él, aunque esta vez también jocoso-, especialmente si te sacan de la teología. -¿Arthur? No te referirás al Arthur que... -masculló el vástago, una vez más sorprendido, mirando con nuevos (y casi temerosos) ojos al maduro pero fornido cura. Regañándose interiormente por haberse dejado atrapar una vez más, no pudo dejar de detectar la subyacente mofa en la explicación del joven: -Pues sí, viejo amigo. Te presento a Arthur Boors, o, mejor dicho, al Padre Arthur, del cual me oíste rezongar en innumerables ocasiones. No le mires así, hombre, Arthur ha cambiado mucho en esta última década. Ya no persigue vástagos con su espada en ristre gritando eso de "morid, engendros de Satán". Bien, ahora su blanco son los pérfidos tecnócratas y sus máquinas diabólicas. El sacerdote, Arthur, se tomó a bien aquella pintoresca descripción de su persona, replicando con una risotada divertida. Hizo el gesto de ir a palmear el hombro del otro humano, pero se contuvo y acabó metiendo la mano en uno de los amplios bolsillos de sus pantalones de burda tela gris clara.  
  
-En aquellos tiempos era un joven descerebrado y fanático, emperrado en imaginar que todo lo que no estaba bajo las alas de la Iglesia era cosa del diablo, pero he aprendido. Sí, ahora soy capaz de ver que no todo es negro o blanco, como me empeñaba en creer, y que en esa variedad de grises que hay en medio hay todo un mundo, y uno muy difícil de catalogar, además. -En la mayoría de los casos, el diablo no tiene que ver nada con el mal y el sufrimiento -observó el muchacho con acritud, comenzando a andar de nuevo por el corredor-, sino que son fruto de la misma naturaleza humana y, muchas más veces de las que imaginamos, de la ignorancia. -Sí, bien, ¿pero qué era eso del cartaginés? -intervino rápidamente el Padre Arthur viendo los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación. Lo que menos le hacía falta ahora eran las deprimentes elucubraciones de su compañero sobre la condición humana. -Creo que nuestros amigos brujah tienen algo que ver con eso -masculló éste esbozando una media sonrisa. -Efectivamente, dicen los brujah que crearon en la antigua Cartago una sociedad donde, supuestamente, vástagos y mortales vivían en harmonía o algo por el estilo. Yo no estuve allí para verlo y los únicos que hablan de ello son los nostálgicos del clan, así que no sé si darle demasiado crédito. De todas maneras, se ha extendido por el continente el rumor de que "Cartago" o, mejor dicho, la idea que cimentaba su sociedad había resurgido, si bien nadie podía situarla con seguridad. »No presté mucha atención a esos chismes hasta que me encontré con un ancillae brujah que juró haber estado con los integrantes de tan fabulosa comunidad. A aquellos que quisieron escucharle les explicó que vivían ocultos bajo las mismísimas narices de la Tecnocracia, en su centro de poder, Londres, formando un grupo no sólo compuesto por vástagos y mortales comunes, sino también por lupinos, magos e incluso hadas. Todos se mofaron de él, diciendo que aquello no era posible, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que las hadas fueron completamente exterminadas, o eso se cree, así que se marchó furioso, a la manera de los brujah. »Pero la mención de Londres llamó mi atención, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ya conocía a algunos de sus habitantes, digamos, "sobrenaturales" -lanzó una mirada al joven de tez pálida que le observaba con atención, curioso-, aunque, la verdad, nunca esperé encontraros a vosotros dos con vida; no habiendo sido despojados de vuestro poder. Los rostros de ambos humanos se ensombrecieron, el resplandor de sus ojos reflejó un hondo dolor, un sufrimiento que, a pesar de permanecer profundamente oculto, enterrado, les atormentaba con fuerza brutal. -Nuestra capacidad para adaptarnos a la nueva situación es lo que nos ha permitido sobrevivir. Puede que no seamos capaces de tejer nuestro poder sin sufrir el terrible castigo de la Paradoja, pero la magia no lo es todo, tenemos otras cosas, amigos, la esperanza de que todo cambie algún día, la voluntad de vivir, que nos hacen seguir adelante a pesar de todo -dijo el sacerdote, su rostro y tono nuevamente grave, su voz ronca por la emoción-. Mi fe en Dios no va a derrumbarse porque los tecnócratas hayan hecho creer a los Durmientes que no existe nada más que su tecnología. Además, tampoco estamos totalmente indefensos, conocemos a nuestro enemigo, sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades, y ahí es donde golpeamos con la ayuda de nuestros amigos. Con un breve cabeceo, el cura se despidió de ellos alegando que estaba llegando tarde a una cita y corrió pasillo adelante, perdiéndose de vista en uno de los innumerables giros que daba el corredor. Samuel observó a su guía, que permanecía con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de ladrillo rojo, sus ojos fijos en el punto por donde el otro humano había desaparecido, y, cuando éste volvió a mirarle, descubrió que las poderosas emociones que poco antes se reflejaran en ellos habían sido sustituidas por aquella frialdad que no transmitía nada. -Así que la "magia no lo es todo", ¿eh? Puede que para ese cura sea cierto, pero no puedo creer que sea tu caso, para ti la Magia siempre ha sido lo primero, lo ha sido todo -comentó Samuel casualmente, como quien habla del tiempo, después de un largo silencio, estudiando con mucha atención las reacciones de su acompañante-. Ese se agarra a su religión como tabla de salvación, pero ¿qué tienes tú? La respuesta no se hizo esperar; sin embargo, fue de una intensidad tal que el astuto vástago, no habiendo podido preverla, se vio obligado a retroceder, realmente asustado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Un aura de poder casi palpable se concentró alrededor de la delgada forma del muchacho, cuyos ojos relucían con una furia y una rabia que clamaban por su no-vida. Las bombillas colgadas a lo largo de las paredes estallaron al unísono con estruendo, rociando el pasillo con pequeños cristales incandescentes, dejando como única iluminación el tenue pero creciente brillo paradójicamente oscuro de la magia apenas controlada. Una figura embozada en tinieblas surgida aparentemente de la misma oscuridad se cernió sobre el muchacho, prácticamente envolviéndolo, abrazándolo con una negrura que, a pesar de su opacidad, no lo ocultó ni a él ni a la sombría luz de su poder. Samuel retrocedió aún más, todos sus conjuros y poderes olvidados ante el inexplicable terror que le producía la visión de aquella sombra que le estudiaba con ojos como espejos que sólo reflejaban el ominoso resplandor que se extendía como lenguas de fuego azabache desde la piel pálida del mago. Una risa siseante, cruel, le asedió, envolviéndole con su sonido escarnecedor, arrastrándole rápidamente hasta el punto donde la voluntad se quiebra y la Bestia se libera de las ataduras, ansiosa por matar o huir. Horrorizado, sintió cómo la realidad se tensaba hasta sus límites en aquel oscuro pasillo alumbrado por luz que no era tal y casi pudo jurar, en medio de su pavor, que oía cómo se rasgaba. Sin embargo, un aullido de rabia y angustia eclipsó aquel temible sonido y la negrura engulló el corredor. Cuando el vástago volvió a ser consciente de dónde estaba, todo continuaba oscuro, pese a que era incapaz de explicar qué era lo que había sucedido y porqué estaba acurrucado contra una pared cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Su guía, sentado en el suelo frente a él como un muñeco desmadejado, tosió. Samuel percibió el dulce olor de la sangre y, mirándolo con la visión que traspasaba incluso la negrura de las noches más oscuras, se dio cuenta de que su rostro y manos estaban llenos de pequeños cortes y de que de su boca resbalaba un pequeño hilillo sanguinolento, que el humano se apresuró a limpiar con la manga de su camisa, aunque con ello se produjo más cortes. Examinándose a sí mismo, el tremere observó que también su rostro estaba repleto de pequeños cortes y que tenía clavados pequeños cristales. Milagrosamente, los ojos de ninguno de los dos habían sido heridos por los trozos de vidrio. -¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó, sintiéndose mareado, confuso, un zumbido continuo evitando que se concentrara. Se acercó al humano y le ayudó a levantarse y a sacudirse un poco los cristales, pues, aunque no parecía malherido, estaba extremadamente pálido y los labios le temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. -No... sé -jadeó, un acceso de tos interrumpiéndole. El vástago olió a sangre con más intensidad. ¿Habría llegado alguno de los pequeños cristales a su garganta?-. Yo... Repentinamente, le sobrevino un nuevo ataque de tos, éste mucho más virulento que los anteriores, que le hizo caer de rodillas esforzándose por inhalar un poco de aire, en vano. Entretanto, el anciano vampiro, totalmente desconcertado, miró a su alrededor, intentando decidir cual era la mejor manera de ayudar a su guía, si quedándose allí sin poder hacer nada o yendo en busca de auxilio -aunque no sabía hacia donde, pues durante el recorrido el pasillo se había dividido en incontables pasadizos y no tenía duda que lo mismo sucedía más adelante-. No obstante, antes de que pudiera resolver hacer una cosa u otra, vio luz acercándose y unas voces llenas de alarma llegaron hasta sus oídos. -¡Aquí! ¡Venid deprisa, vuestro amigo necesita ayuda! -les gritó, intentando cubrir sus ojos contra el resplandor que amenazaba con cegarle. El recién llegado, un hombre de unos aproximadamente treinta años y con una fisonomía que habría hecho quedar encandilado al más exigente de los toreador, le apartó de un empellón sin tan siquiera dignarse en echarle una mirada, toda su atención concentrada en la figura que jadeaba y boqueaba a sus pies. -¡Raistlin! -oyó que murmuraba. El vástago, sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de encolerizarse ante su desfachatez. El hombre se arrodilló frente al muchacho, comprobando rápidamente su situación a la luz de la linterna, para, con los ojos relucientes con una misterioso resplandor plateado, alzar sus manos por encima de su cabeza, como si fuera a posarlas sobre ella. Un penetrante olor inundó las fosas nasales de Samuel, un aroma que no supo identificar, pero que le devolvió recuerdos tiernos y felices que su memoria había relegado a los más profundos rincones de su mente durante siglos, y de las manos del hombre surgió un fulgor áureo, motas de un dorado luminoso que cayeron como suaves gotas de lluvia sobre la cabeza del joven postrado, envolviéndolo y posándose con delicadeza sobre su piel. Ante la atónita mirada del anciano vampiro, los diminutos cristales clavados en la carne de su guía refulgieron brevemente al entrar en contacto con las motas de luz, desapareciendo luego como si nunca hubieran estado allí y, cuando las partículas resplandecientes rozaban la piel se fundían como copos de nieve, cerrando las heridas sin dejar cicatrices. El hombre dejó caer los brazos a los lados, el agotamiento y también exultación gravados en su hermoso rostro, observando con atención la respiración pausada y constante de su paciente, quien se había quedado dormido. Se levantó del suelo con una dignidad y serenidad que contrastaban considerablemente con el cansancio y la pesadumbre reflejados en sus ojos verdes. Tras sacudirse lo mejor posible los cristales adheridos a las perneras de sus pantalones, los cuales, pese a ser tan anodinos como el resto de su vestimenta, no lograban restar un ápice de su noble apostura. -Usted debe ser el señor Ligghtdrawer de la Casa Tremere -dijo con una profunda pero melodiosa voz de barítono que no hacía sino añadir gravedad a su tono solemne. Por un momento, Samuel creyó oír un "vos" en vez del "usted" que había pronunciado-. Siento mi inadmisible proceder con usted anteriormente, señor. Espero, al menos, que acepte mis disculpas. El vástago, intentando todavía que su cerebro lograra descodificar la sorprendente información con la que estaba siendo asediado, consiguió aparentar que desestimaba el asunto con un ademán de su mano. -No era el momento de andarse con cortesías. ¡Pero esa prodigiosa magia que ha realizado!... Nunca había visto nada similar, y sé que no se trata de Magia Auténtica ni estática... -empezó a decir, su penetrante mirada clavada ansiosamente en la del hombre. -¿Desde cuando las sang... los vástagos tienen tanta idea sobre artes en las que no pueden clavar los colmillos?-replicó una voz jovial a sus espaldas. Girándose, vio a un hombre de rasgos aquilinos y piel, ojos y cabello oscuro, con unas canas empezando a despuntar en las sienes, que sujetaba el cuerpo inerte del muchacho como si no pesara más que un niño. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas, más profundas en las comisuras de la boca y de los ojos, de la manera en la que las suelen tener la gente risueña, y su mirada era chispeante, divertida, y sabia a un tiempo. En marcado contraste con la figura esbelta y grácil del hombre de ojos verdes o la fragilidad y excesiva delgadez de Raistlin, éste, bastante más viejo, era musculoso y nervudo, ancho de hombros y espaldas. -Vamos, Neru, deja de importunar. Y ¿dónde están tus modales? No es de buena educación presentarse ante nuestro invitado colándote a hurtadillas a sus espaldas para sorprenderle. Aunque hubiera querido corregir al hombre de extraños poderes negando que le hubieran sorprendido, Samuel no tuvo más remedio que callarse, consciente de que, hasta que no había hablado, la presencia del hombretón le había pasado totalmente desapercibida, pese a que incluso había alzado del suelo a su antiguo guía. Su sonrisa podría haber rivalizado con la suya a no ser por una ligera expresión maliciosa y varios huecos en su, por otra parte, perfecta dentadura. -Por favor, disculpe a mi compañero, no está demasiado familiarizado con la cortesía ni las buenas maneras -masculló el hombre de ojos verdes lanzando una mirada increpante a su colega-. Él es Neru al-Biruni y yo soy Rikkar Everbright.  
-Encantado -dijo el llamado Neru como si la palabra fuera un chiste y, moviendo el cuerpo en sus brazos hasta cargarlo sin dificultad sobre uno de sus hombros, a la manera de un saco, extendió una de sus callosas manazas ante el vástago, quien no estaba muy seguro de responder a su saludo, no fiándose de aquel individuo de ojos vivaces y guasones. Sentía una instintiva desconfianza ante la seguridad que el otro mostraba. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que estaba quedando en ridículo debido a sus posiblemente infundados temores, alcanzó con la suya y la apretó, con fuerza. El otro ni siquiera parpadeo, soportando el dolor que sin duda debía estar produciéndole el apretón con estoicidad y, cuando volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa suya, sin que sus ojos oscuros dejaran de relucir, el vástago la soltó rápidamente.  
Samuel se sentía furioso consigo mismo, realmente furioso. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tenía los nervios a flor de piel, él, cuya flema era renombrada entre los de su clan? Imágenes y sonidos confusos, recuerdos borrosos, le venían a la mente, pero ésta era incapaz de aprehenderlos, pues se disipaban en el instante en el que intentaba concentrarse en ellos, acallados por el constante zumbido que se empeñaba en llenar su cabeza. De todas maneras, aquello no era excusa para dejarse avergonzar por aquel patán árabe. -Señor Ligghtdrawer, debemos partir inmediatamente -estaba explicando Rikkar-, la sobrecarga de energía ha afectado a toda la zona, probablemente también a la superficie. Las fuerzas de seguridad del gobierno empezarán a peinar todo el área en busca de la fuente de la inestabilidad.  
-A mí también me gustaría saber qué demonios ha pasado -gruñó Neru iluminando con su linterna las bombillas reventadas. A una señal de su compañero, se puso en marcha encabezando la comitiva.  
De repente, Samuel escuchó algo casi fuera de su rango auditivo, un sonido que se fue incrementando a cada segundo. Chistando para llamar su atención, hizo señales a los dos hombres para que se quedaran en silencio y quietos, indicando el techo con su huesudo dedo. Ahora todos pudieron escuchar el ruido, las pisadas pesadas y metálicas que resonaban en la lejanía. Sus rostros se ensombrecieron.  
-Cabezacubos -susurró el hombre de tez oscura con una mueca de aversión-. Los muy hijos de perra ni siquiera intentan ocultar su presencia.  
-¿Estos túneles son seguros? -inquirió el tremere en voz baja, cerca del oído de Rikkar, sin molestarse en preguntar qué diablos significaba eso de "cabezacubos".  
-Supuestamente sí, pero estamos demasiado lejos del área de seguridad. Allá estaríamos totalmente a salvo de sus artefactos de detección. Ellos están en las cloacas, unos metros por encima de nosotros, y jamás han descubierto nuestros túneles secretos, pero nunca se es suficientemente precavido... ¿Qué haces, Neru?  
El aludido estaba de rodillas en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso de los pequeños cristales que se clavaban en sus articulaciones a través de sus pantalones, dibujando unos extraños símbolos en el suelo y murmurando para sí mismo en árabe. Todavía sostenía sobre su hombro el cuerpo inconsciente del muchacho, sujetándolo con una mano mientras con la otra seguía trazando signos entre los trozos de vidrio.  
Samuel observó la escena fascinado, sintiendo que el vello se le erizaba cuando el aire frente a ellos rieló y la luz de las linternas pareció ondularse al pasar por él, empezando a concentrarse en un punto fijo en medio de nada que fue creciendo por instantes en un plano vertical de forma ovalada formado por un esplendor plateado que absorbía la luminosidad de sus reflectores. Con sus agudos oídos creyó escuchar la palabra "Gaia" en lo que parecía ser una breve plegaria de gracias del árabe.  
Poniéndose en pie de un ágil salto, Neru cogió a su compañero de un brazo, instándole a que atravesara el plano reluciente al tiempo que les apremiaba en voz lo más baja posible:  
-Venga, amigo elfo, no es tiempo de charlar, cruza el puente lunar antes de que lleguen hasta aquí los cabezacubos con sus detectores de actividad biológica. Tú también, sang... esto, vampiro. ¡Deprisa, que si no localizarán el puente!  
Un fuerte empellón impidió a Rikkar quejarse ante aquel trato tan indigno por parte de su compañero, haciéndole atravesar el puente, desapareciendo inmediatamente de su vista. Neru no tocó a Samuel, pero su mirada intensa, ahora absolutamente seria, junto con el sonido creciente de pisadas regulares y metálicas, fue todo el apremio que éste necesitó, pese a desconfiar por completo de aquel hombre exótico, amenazador.  
Al atravesar el "puente", el anciano tremere sintió súbita y brevemente una sensación de ceguera total, como hubiera salido a la calle en mitad de un día soleado desde una sala oscura, así como un cosquilleo en las puntas de sus dedos; ambas sensaciones, sin embargo, cesaron de inmediato y, al abrir los ojos que había cerrado sin apercibirse de ello, vio que se encontraba frente a una gran máquina, que reconoció como una imprenta. Rikkar, con el cual casi había chocado al emerger del puente lunar, alternaba su mirada entre éste y unas piernas enfundadas en sucia tela tejana que sobresalían de un hueco en la parte baja de la máquina, su expresión entre desabrida e inquieta. Girándose, vio como Neru surgía del portal refulgente, el cual desapareció en cuanto lo atravesó.  
Habían llegado a una gran sala alumbrada con sencillas lámparas que, colgando de cables que recorrían el alto techo, irradiaban una mortecina luz amarillenta que no hacía sino enfatizar el aspecto viejo y sucio de las máquinas que les rodeaban, similares a la que encaraban. Estas máquinas eran altas y alargadas, con varios enormes rodillos por los cuales pasaba una gran tira de papel continuo, y bloqueaban su visión, impidiéndoles divisar nada más allá de los estrechos pasillos formados entre ellas. Extrañamente y a pesar de su aspecto anticuado y descuidado, aparentemente construidas o arregladas con piezas dispares, no surgía ningún sonido de los mecanismos. Sólo aquella bajo la cual se hallaba el putativo mecánico no estaba en funcionamiento.  
Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, el "elfo" ayudó a su compañero a cargar con el inconsciente en tanto gesticulaba casi frenéticamente con la cabeza en dirección a las piernas. Al ver Neru el motivo del visible nerviosismo de su amigo, se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedía, levantando al mago de tal manera que los tres (pese a que el tercero no era consciente de ello) pudieron hacer un discreto mutis lo más rápidamente posible.  
Samuel, mientras tanto, no acertó sino a percibir de reojo la marcha de los tres hombres, ocupado como estaba en intentar que los ojos no se le salieran de las órbitas cuando oyó empezar a cantar a una alegre voz proveniente del lugar donde se encontraba el operario. ¡No es posible!, se dijo para sus adentros, pero aquella voz estridente que con tanto alborozo destrozaba la tonada era inconfundible.  
-Por los clavos de Cristo, ¿cómo te atreves a deshonrar a tu Casa de esta manera? -bramó, su rugido resonando por la inmensa sala.  
Se oyó un ruido seco, como si el mecánico se hubiera golpeado la cabeza a causa del sobresalto, al tiempo que la voz enmudecía y, tras un breve sonido de metal contra piedra, éste se deslizó fuera de debajo de la máquina gracias a la plataforma con pequeñas ruedas sobre la cual estaba estirado. El trabajador, un hombre pálido con pelo corto completamente revuelto, perilla y bigotillo que quizás en otros tiempos hubieran estado de moda y el rostro, las manos y gran parte de su mono de trabajo, por no decir todo, sucio de grasa, se sentó sobre la pequeña plataforma mirando con curiosidad a aquel individuo que le gritaba -al menos, creía que le gritaba a él, ya que no veía a nadie más por los alrededores-. Viendo de quien se trataba, sus grandes ojos grises se abrieron de par en par, brillando con una expresión de inocente alegría que se reflejó en su ancha sonrisa.  
-¡Sire! -Poniéndose en pie de un salto, se acercó a Samuel con los brazos abiertos, preparado para darle un abrazo, pero cuando éste retrocedió precipitadamente, se detuvo a medio camino y acabó embutiendo sus manos en los amplios bolsillos de su grasiento mono, mirando ansiosamente al anciano-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué decías de no sé qué de una casa? Es que no estaba prestando atención.  
-¿Cómo puedes avergonzarme trabajando como un vulgar mortal, como mecánico? -Casi escupió la palabra-. ¿Crees que esa es manera de servir a tu Clan, Clyde, rebajándote a tan vil nivel?  
La desilusión se reflejó en la faz del vampiro mecánico, quien, cabizbajo, meditó durante un momento su respuesta. Cuando dio con ésta, no obstante, su expresión ufana regresó de nuevo a sus rasgos.  
-Vamos, sire, no es para tanto.  
-¡¿Que no?! Y no me llames así, alguien puede oírnos.  
-Parece que te avergüences de mí -murmuró, entristecido. Ante la respuesta del anciano vampiro, una mirada gélida, dejó estar el tema y pasó a explicarse-. En fin, de alguna manera tenía que pagar la deuda que contraje con ellos. Fuiste tú quien me enseñó que con la prestación no se debe jugar.  
-¿Trabajas de mecánico para pagar una deuda de prestación? ¿Quién es el canalla que ha hecho cosa semejante?  
-Er..., no es exactamente así, sir... Samuel. -El anciano estaba tan indignado y furioso, que el vástago más joven empezó a sentirse incómodo, sobretodo al ver la horrible mirada que le dirigió cuando se pasó la mano (llena de grasa) pensativamente por entre el cabello-. La deuda la contraje con Raistlin cuando me, er, salvó de un monstruo que estaba destruyendo a todos los vástagos de la ciudad y con sus amigos del FLL cuando me rescataron de los tecnócratas me habían llevado a uno de sus laboratorios para hacer experimentos horribles conmigo. Me abrieron en canal para ver como eran mis entrañas y... Ya veo que no te interesan los experimentos... Esto, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! El hermético me libró de la Muerte Definitiva -o algo mucho peor- dos veces, así que, bueno, contraje una gran deuda con él, como bien me recordó.  
-Debí suponer que había sido él. Le hemos dejado conocer demasiado de nuestras costumbres y nuestras leyes -masculló Samuel, más para sí que para su chiquillo. Luego añadió en voz alta-: Lo que no puedo creer es que te impusiera tal retribución.  
-No, no. No lo hizo, de verdad -se apresuró a aclarar Clyde-. Cuando empezaron los pogromos masivos y él y sus compañeros del FLL vinieron a los túneles, me trajeron con ellos, diciendo que debía ayudarles a luchar contra la Tecnocracia. De todas maneras, eso también redundaría en beneficio del Clan, ya que los magos tecnológicos son nuestros enemigos. Me dijeron que debía ser "útil a la causa".  
»Como no era demasiado bueno en combate -creen que tengo cierta tendencia a "despistarme", aunque no sé de donde pueden haber sacado tal idea-, al principio les ayudé con las protecciones de los túneles y nuestros escondrijos, y todavía sigo con el mantenimiento, aunque no requieren tanta atención como al principio, y tenía un laboratorio en el cual investigar, a ver si podía crear algún conjuro que fuera útil, pero una noche, misteriosamente, explotó. Yo creo que fue sabotaje, pero la investigación no demostró nada, así que lo dejamos estar. Lo malo fue que me dijeron que no había recursos para montar uno nuevo y cuando insistía en el tema, bueno, no me respondían muy amablemente.  
»A veces mis amigos pueden llegar a ser increíblemente groseros.  
»Así que luego me dediqué a la escritura, pero, ya sabes, escribir no se me da demasiado bien.  
-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes -gruñó Samuel.  
-Y me dijeron que no entendían lo escribía, por lo que probé a usar un procesador de texto, pero me dijeron lo mismo, que no era cuestión de mi caligrafía y mis faltas de ortografía sino que, sencillamente, era ininteligible. Bueno, no es culpa mía que escriba tal y como pienso, a mí me sale así. Aunque hay veces que ni yo me entiendo cuando lo leo por segunda vez. -Esto último fue dicho en un murmullo para sí mismo, con el ceño fruncido pensativamente.  
Así deben ser tus procesos mentales, pensó el anciano poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todavía recordaba los terribles informes que le enviara antes de que perdieran el contacto. Como era usual, los informes se hacían por quintuplicado, pero él, como no, no se limitaba a reproducir el informe original al pie de la letra, sino que cada copia era diferente a la anterior, añadiendo o eliminando cosas según le venía la inspiración y, por otra parte, también estaba su caótico estilo de escritura, agramatical, repleto de faltas de ortografía y borrones de líquido corrector, y que, en fin, más parecía un acertijo que una exposición de hechos. Además, le constaba que, de lo que lograba entender -a veces meramente deducir o adivinar-, la mitad era pura ficción, por lo que se apoyaba en la información que le llegara desde otras fuentes mucho más fiables.  
-Entonces sugerí que mis ideas fueran utilizadas para que alguien que supiera escribir pudiera pasarlas al papel, -continuó Clyde- pero nadie quiso ni siquiera oír la mitad de mi primera historia, era demasiado larga para ser publicada, según decían. Viendo que el tema literario no era lo mío, me propusieron probar con las misiones en el exterior, sin embargo, en mi primera misión intenté hacer hervir la sangre de un robot (yo no sabía que era un robot, claro, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, y que no tenía sangre, así que no podía utilizar el Caldero de Sangre con él) y cuando no sirvió de nada y arrojé contra él un coche, aplastándolo con sus compañeros, me culparon de intentar acabar con mis propios colegas. ¿Si veían cómo el coche le elevaba en el aire e iba hacia ellos, que demonios hacían ellos en medio? Al final no pasó nada, pero no quisieron que fuera más con ellos porque, según me dijo Arthur (era el jefe de mi grupo), mis fenomenales poderes ponían nerviosos a mis compañeros y no podían concentrarse. Les dije que lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo ellos son unos meros mortales poco acostumbrados a ver semejante despliegue de poder, y me quedé otra vez sin trabajo.  
»Como no tenía laboratorio, ni nadie con quien entretenerme (todo el mundo está siempre muy atareado, incluso cuando parece lo contrario), ni me quedaban libros por leer (pero ahora han traído unos cuantos nuevos), ni me dejaban practicar mis hechizos aquí después de que accidentalmente dejara caer la prensa encima del pie de Mithras...  
-¿Mithras? ¿Está aquí?  
-Sí, bueno, no, no viene aquí desde lo de la prensa, no le deben gustar demasiado las máquinas, pero está en nuestra otra base de operaciones, la que está bajo el restaurante. ¿Sabes?, siempre me lo imaginé de otra manera, ya que creía haber oído que era romano o algo así, pero, al parecer, se chamuscó de mala manera con el sol, porque ahora tiene la piel completamente tiznada y alguien le debió aplastar la nariz con magia y se le ha quedado chata. -Apretó la punta su nariz con un sucio dedo para demostrar lo que quería decir.  
Samuel consideró esto último con gran reserva, no habiendo tenido nunca noticia de que semejante transformación fuera posible entre los suyos.  
-Supongo que, entonces, Mithras es el príncipe de Londres.  
-No, no. Somos esa cosa tan graciosa llamada "democracia" o algo por el estilo. -Percibiendo el escepticismo de su sire, Clyde suspiró teatralmente y se apresuró a explicar aquello con actitud irritablemente comprensiva, como si hablara a un niño no demasiado brillante-. Verás, Mithras podría haber intentado someter a los magos, los garuses... ¿Garuses? -Lupinos. Bien, eh, podría haber intentado someterlos, pero, primero, habría roto la deuda contraída con los magos cuando el monstruo nos atacó, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ello?, y que fue lo que ellos utilizaron para que nos uniéramos al FLL en sus inicios; segundo, no creo que hubiera podido sojuzgarlos, ya sabes como son los garuses y, en fin, ¿qué te voy a explicar de nuestro amigo hermético y de su terquedad? Por otro lado, el templario tenía ya mucha práctica en tajar vástagos y, por aquel entonces, todavía quedaban bastantes magos, la mayoría aliados de este par; tercero, aunque lo hubiera logrado, ninguno le habría servido de buen grado y eso habría conducido a un conflicto que probablemente hubiera acabado en la destrucción de uno por parte de otros y de los vencedores por parte de la Tecnocracia. La fuerza del FLL radica en la alianza de buen grado de todos sus miembros, todos colaboramos uniendo nuestras ideas contra el enemigo común de la Tecnocracia, las ambiciones personales deben dejarse de lado, al menos por el momento. »Sé que eso suena muy duro, especialmente para nosotros, que estamos acostumbrados a poner nuestros intereses ante todo -excepto los del Clan, claro-, y particularmente los ventrue, que viven de la política y la intriga. Pero, bueno, eso es preferible a ser carne de laboratorio para la Tecnocracia o un montón de cenizas, ¿no?, y hemos acabando acostumbrándonos a no tratar a nuestros colegas mortales como nuestros inferiores. No ha sido fácil, para ninguno de nosotros, pero funciona. Las facciones del vástago mecánico se iluminaron durante su parrafada, como si la horrísona perspectiva de convivir en una comunidad apolítica formada en parte por humanos y lupinos no le inquietara en absoluto, sino que, por lo contrario, le agradase. ¿Un mundo sin el interés del politiqueo y la emoción de las maquinaciones para trepar socialmente evitando que tus rivales te derribaran? Casi podía calificarse de pesadilla. Sin embargo, Samuel tenía que reconocer que posiblemente la incapacidad para dejar de lado sus pugnas políticas y desavenencias y concentrar todo su potencial en el enemigo común había sido lo que provocara la destrucción de la mayoría de los no-muertos. Durante los primeros años de su ascenso al poder, Samuel había prestado mucha más atención a su progreso en los escalafones de su clan que a la amenaza de la Tecnocracia, justamente como muchos de sus colegas, intentando utilizar esa imprecisa amenaza como un arma más contra sus enemigos. Muchos vástagos habían considerado el auge de los magos tecnológicos como un paso más en el proceso histórico, como algo que, si bien podía afectarles, no era más que las pretensiones de un puñado de mortales y, como ya había sucedido antes en el pasado, no podía comprometer su posición como los señores del mundo y acabaría desapareciendo como mucho en unos cuantos siglos, posiblemente derrocado por otros con aspiraciones similares. La preocupación, no obstante, había surgido en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que quizás no iban a sobrevivir esos cuantos siglos. Repentinamente, una voz suave sacó al anciano tremere de sus meditaciones. Volviéndose, vio a un hombre, uno de los suyos a juzgar por la palidez cadavérica de su rostro, quien, plantado en medio del pasillo, miraba en su dirección, pero a un punto definitivamente mucho más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. -En las profundidades de cada corazón hay una tumba y una mazmorra, aunque las luces, la música y el jolgorio de encima pueda hacernos olvidar su existencia, así como la de los enterrados o los prisioneros que oculta. Sin embargo, a veces, muy a menudo durante la noche, esos oscuros receptáculos se abren de par en par. En estos momentos, cuando la mente tiene una sensibilidad pasiva pero no fuerza activa, cuando la imaginación es un espejo, impartiendo viveza a todas las ideas, sin el poder de seleccionarlas o controlarlas, reza porque tus aflicciones duerman y la hermandad del remordimiento no rompa sus cadenas. Oyendo las palabras del extraño, Samuel sintió un escalofrío. Imágenes fugaces, perturbadoras acudieron como un torrente tempestuoso a su mente y, por un breve instante, volvió a sentir el miedo atenazándole, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, recordar. La sensación, no obstante, desapareció tan pronto como hubo aparecido, dejándolo confuso en su retroceso, borrando el rastro de su presencia y haciéndole preguntarse si no lo habría imaginado. La frustración le embargó; sabía que había sentido, rememorado algo, pero no era capaz de decir el qué. Por otro lado, una parte de él, esa vocecilla temerosa oculta en los recovecos de su mente, prefería no volver a enfrentarse a aquello que, si bien fugazmente, lograba alterarle de aquella manera. -¿Andas buscando tu cuchara, Joe? -La voz alegre de Clyde rompió por completo sus elucubraciones, que huyeron como mariposas de las garras de su intelecto, poco dispuestas a ser aprehendidas una vez más. El llamado Joe asintió solemnemente, clavando sus ojos neutros en él y únicamente en él-. Quizás la encuentres en la cocina, junto al bote de manteca de cacahuete. Joe volvió a asentir, para luego darles la espalda y marcharse sin decir nada más. -Malkavian -dijo Clyde a modo de explicación, dirigiéndole a su sire una mirada divertida pero no burlona. -Estabas explicándome cómo habías acabado como mecánico -le recordó Samuel en tono censurador. -Sí, claro. Pues, eh, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí!, que ya no me dejaban practicar. Bien, resulta que un día el mecánico habitual sufrió un pequeño accidente (le estalló su tetera etérica) y no estaba disponible cuando una de las máquinas se rompió. Estábamos imprimiendo unos panfletos y nos corría prisa acabarlos, por lo que prácticamente todo el mundo le echó una ojeada, pero nadie descubrió que era lo que iba mal, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle a la máquina. -Un gemido casi inaudible salió de los labios de Samuel, quien apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de llevarse las manos a la cabeza-. Ella me dijo lo que le sucedía y la arreglé en un plis- plas. Resultó que incluso se me daba bien, así que todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuera el nuevo mecánico (yo al menos no me dedico a hacer "mejoras" dudosas como el anterior) mientras no levitara las máquinas o las herramientas habiendo gente cerca. Y esa es la historia. Samuel sintió la repentina necesidad de agarrar el cuello de su chiquillo y apretarlo hasta que se borrara de su cara aquella expresión ufana e infantil que tanto le sacaba de quicio. ¡Incluso se mostraba orgulloso de su ignominia! Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Clyde, presto a zarandearlo en la vana esperanza de que algo de sentido común saliera de su cabeza hueca -aunque por su expresión de inmenso deleite, el tremere más joven debió confundir su intención con una rara (y prácticamente imposible) manifestación de calidez fraternal-, aunque la reaparición del hombre de tez oscura, Neru, le impidió llevarlo a cabo. -¡Eh, Samuel, te esperan en el cuartel! -exclamó el hombretón entre risitas. Sin esperar respuesta, volvió por donde había venido. Tan rabioso que la barba le temblaba, el anciano lanzó una mirada venenosa a la espalda del árabe, retorciendo sus manos, deseoso de saltarle encima y vaciarlo completamente de su sangre o no, mejor aún, prenderle fuego y que ardiera lentamente, muy lentamente... Clyde, sus ojos claros brillando claramente en contraste con la oscura grasa que cubría su cara, sonrió con un afecto muy diferente al usualmente fingido de su sire al observar la frustración de éste y al saber las humillaciones que todavía tendría que padecer antes de llegar a ser capaz de ser uno más de ellos. Si es que lo lograba alguna vez. Aquel maldito orgullo de los vástagos añosos... -Sire, mientras permanezcas con nosotros, ten en cuenta de que muchas cosas no son lo que parecen; las apariencias son engañosas -dijo suavemente. Samuel pareció no oírle, o, al menos, no dio muestras de ello. Sin ni tan siquiera volverle a dirigir la mirada, marchó en pos de Neru. Una vez el anciano tremere se marchó, Clyde se sentó en la plataforma cogiendo la sucia llave inglesa que había estado utilizando para apretar unos tornillos sueltos. Antes de regresar a las profundidades de su máquina, susurró, su vista clavada en la esquina por donde su sire había desaparecido: -¡Y eso nunca será más cierto que aquí! 


	3. El elfo y el mago

La vieja mujer que hacía de cocinera y cantinera dio un traspiés y casi dejó caer la tetera llena de agua hirviendo al suelo. Sin embargo, con un movimiento grácil y rápido, Rikkar cogió la tetera por el asa a media caída y al tiempo sujetó a la mujer por un brazo para impedir que ella misma cayera. Con una sonrisa amable pero distante, le preguntó si se encontraba bien en tanto ponía el recipiente encima del mostrador.

—Gracias a usted, sí, señor Everbright —replicó ella mirando algo sonrojada aquel hombre, el más atractivo y apuesto entre todos los que ella había visto nunca (y había visto a muchos), que con su rostro afilado pero de suaves rasgos, ojos verdemar y cabello dorado siempre perfectamente cortado y peinado era la personificación del príncipe azul de los sueños de cualquier adolescente. Suspiró. Tan gallardo e inalcanzable como el príncipe azul; todo el mundo lo sabía.

—Debería ser más cautelosa al poner sus pies sobre esos charcos de cerveza —comentó él con su usual tono cortés, esta vez algo teñido de reproche—. Tal vez sería preferible que pidiese la colaboración de alguien para ayudarla a mantener el cuidado del bar y la cocina, no debería ocuparse usted de todo.

La mujer sonrió mordazmente.

—Claro, pero no creo que nadie quiera fregar y barrer en mi lugar. ¿O usted se está ofreciendo, señor?

—Si es necesario, le prestaré mi ayuda una vez mi amigo se recupere del todo —respondió él y se despidió con una educada inclinación de cabeza, llevándose consigo la tetera y dos tazas.

Por su parte, Beth, la cantinera, cogió un trapo y limpió el mostrador en tanto intentaba imaginarse la incongruente escena de aquel pimpollo estirado frotando el suelo con un trapo sucio. Había algo excitante en aquella fantasía, el representárselo despeinado, sudoroso y con la camisa desabotonada... o, mucho mejor, sin camisa. Entonces, le vinieron a la cabeza sus palabras «una vez mi amigo se recupere del todo» y la fantasía se esfumó. ¡Que mal rayo le partiera! Su ofrecimiento no había sido sino palabras huecas, todo el mundo sabía que su amigo _nunca_ acababa de recuperarse del todo. No pudo, sin embargo, evitar sonreír ante la picardía del hombre y volvió a suspirar. Ah, ¿acaso no era cierto lo que se decía de los hombres guapos?

De camino hacia la habitación que compartía con su amigo, Rikkar se topó con Raoul, un vástago ventrue antitribu que parecía empeñado en demostrar que era más apuesto y vestía mejor que él, en vano. No sólo no conseguía estar a su altura, sino que su batalla contra él era no sólo no correspondida sino completamente ignorada. Le saludó con su habitual fría cortesía y el vampiro le correspondió con igual frigidez mientras hacía ostentación patente de su nuevo traje Armani. Rikkar, a quien incluso un saco de esparto le sentaría bien, no se molestó en comentarle que parecía un poco ridículo vistiendo ese traje en mitad de un túnel húmedo y medio en penumbras. Raoul era así.

—¿No iba a salir su grupo a las calles hoy? —le preguntó de repente.

—Sí, justo dentro de... —el ventrue se subió la manga del traje para dejar bien a la vista su Rolex de oro— veinte minutos. Oh, bien, tengo que marcharme para reunirme con mis compañeros.

—Espero que les vaya bien.

—Siempre nos va bien —replicó el vástago arrogantemente dándole la espalda. Más tieso que un poste de teléfonos se alejó por el pasillo.

Rikkar movió la cabeza en un gesto medio divertido medio irritado y continuó su camino acelerando el paso. Si no se daba prisa, cuando llegara, el agua ya se habría enfriado. Saludó con su distante educación a todo cuanto encontró por el túnel pero no se detuvo más hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y entró, cerrándola a su espalda.

El suyo era un cuarto pequeño, que lo parecía aún más al estar abarrotado libros apilados en cada espacio disponible: en las estanterías, en las sillas, en las mesas, en el suelo... La presencia de los libros era tan intensa como el olor a papel viejo y tinta, como el olor a cerrado y el calor que soportaban desde que el sistema de ventilación había dejado de funcionar. La mayoría de los libros y de los papeles esparcidos por las mesas eran de Raistlin; en realidad, había poca cosa suya en aquel lugar. Tanto le daba que su amigo se hubiera apoderado de casi todo el espacio disponible, él tenía poco que guardar. Un álbum de fotos viejas, un libro de recortes de periódico y sus escasos objetos personales imprescindibles, ropa y cosas por el estilo.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó rodear por la presencia de la energía invisible que imperaba en aquel lugar, el poder que le había mantenido con vida mientras los suyos caían en las garras de la Banalidad o la Tecnocracia. Suspiró interiormente, sintiéndose a salvo en aquel oasis de realidad faérica que todavía no había sido aplastada por la realidad mundana. Con una dulce sonrisa se acercó a la fuente de aquella esencia, su mejor amigo.

El joven estaba tumbado en la litera de abajo, leyendo uno de sus ajados libros. Retiró un mechón oscuro de sus ojos en un gesto mecánico pero no los alzó de las hojas a pesar de que Rikkar tenía la certeza de que era consciente de su presencia. Aunque todavía débil y pálido, parecía estar mucho mejor. A pesar de los poderes curativos del elfo, había ardido de fiebre durante varios días, haciéndole temer por su vida; pero ésta había remitido y después de un sueño restablecedor había podido al menos incorporarse en su catre.

Durante su inconsciencia, sus compañeros se habían ido pasando por la habitación para interesarse por su estado; la chica aquella del puesto del mercado incluso se había ofrecido para relevar a Rikkar de su vigilancia, pero él les había asegurado a todos que podía encargarse de todo solo. Sabía que tenían buenas intenciones —al menos la mayoría de ellos—, pero su presencia sólo entorpecería su tarea. Además, él era el único que sabía qué era lo que su amigo precisaba, no necesitaba a ningún curioso bienintencionado que le dijera qué debía hacer. Así que aceptó graciosamente sus consejos, pero hizo lo que él creía correcto. Por otra parte, había aceptado —únicamente— la ayuda de otra persona cuando el sueño y el cansancio habían podido más que su determinación: el Padre Arthur. Recordaba al sacerdote sentado en una silla cercana a la litera, no sólo vigilando el sueño febril de su amigo, sino su propio descanso. A veces, al abrir los ojos, lo había visto de rodillas en el suelo, inmerso en sus plegarias. En el fondo, Rikkar agradecía tener a alguien que le ayudara en la solitaria y angustiosa tarea de velar al enfermo.

Posando la mano sobre su frente, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho. La fiebre casi había desaparecido por completo. No creía que fuera a subir de nuevo. Bajo su mano sintió la piel cálida y un poco húmeda y el cosquilleo que siempre le producía aquel contacto, así como el calor más intangible de la exquisita energía que rodeaba aquel cuerpo delgado.

Raistlin lo miró.

—Estoy mejor.

—Sólo quería asegurarme —se excusó él. Sonrojado, quitó la mano de su frente y echó el agua, afortunadamente todavía humeante, en una de las tazas para dársela a su compañero de cuarto. Éste abrió uno de los numerosos potes de cerámica cerrados con tapones de corcho que había sobre la destartalada mesita de noche y echó unas hojas secas machacadas en el agua, removiéndola con la cuchara que le ofreció el otro hombre.

Rikkar abrió los otros recipientes y les echó una ojeada, aspirando profundamente el aroma de las plantas secas y de los ungüentos. Le encantaba ese olor, le hacía pensar en su hogar perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Queda poca manzanilla —comentó señalando el pote—. Mañana hay mercado, iré a por una poca.

Raistlin, ocupado en soplar el agua caliente y en removerla, sólo contestó con un cabeceo afirmativo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la temperatura, se bebió el contenido de la taza y luego volvió a recostarse contra los almohadones.

—Estoy tan cansado... —se quejó.

—Es normal, has estado muy enfermo, mucho peor que las otras veces. Has estado apunto de morir, amigo mío —le explicó Rikkar. El recuerdo de los gemidos de dolor y sufrimiento de su compañero ensombrecieron sus rasgos, pero no se permitió caer en la tristeza y le ofreció una sonrisa radiante, sabiendo que no necesitaba más preocupaciones—. Pero ya estás fuera de todo peligro.

—No me refería a eso, Rik —murmuró él. Sus ojos se desenfocaron un poco, pero pronto volvió a clavarlos en los suyos—. Siento que cada vez me debilito un poco más. Tengo [edad] años pero a veces me siento como si tuviera noventa. Siempre enfermo, siempre débil...

—¿Ya no te hace efecto la... eh... medicina de Clyde? —inquirió Rikkar tentativamente, sabiendo que estaba pisando terreno resbaladizo.

Raistlin sonrió lúgubremente.

—La «medicina», como tú tan delicadamente la has denominado, sigue actuando igual que siempre, pero sus resultados tienen límites. Puede hacerme más fuerte y ágil, puede darme poder sobre otros y mantenerme joven, pero no me libra de las enfermedades ni de la fragilidad. Nunca dejaré de ser enfermizo y débil —suspiró.

—Pero Clyde y los otros dijeron que los... eh...

—Ghouls. Vamos, Rikkar, eso es lo que soy, a pesar de que no te guste. Soy un maldito mago ghoul enfermizo —gruñó apretando los dientes.

—Lo que no me gusta es que estés de mal humor y te enfades con todo el mundo o que te niegues a dirigirnos la palabra —le regañó con suavidad su amigo—. La cuestión es que los vampiros dijeron que los... los ghouls podían utilizar la «medicina» para ser más robustos, como ellos mismos hacen.

—Pues conmigo no funciona —rezongó Raistlin.

—Bueno, bueno, anímate, amigo mío. Mucha gente se ha interesado por ti estos últimos días. Hay quien no tiene esa suerte.

—Sí —murmuró el mago ausentemente.

—Arthur incluso anuló los servicios de dos días para relevarme y rezar por ti.

Raistlin esbozó una mueca irónica.

—Este Arthur... Siempre tan seguro de que su Dios tiene respuesta para todos los males. Un día se encontrará con que no es así y entonces... —enmudeció al ver la expresión cariacontecida de su compañero de cuarto.

—No sé porqué dices eso de él, es un buen hombre que sólo quiere ayudar.

El ghoul suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me alegro de que estéis conmigo —añadió en voz tan baja que el elfo casi no le escuchó; pero sí lo hizo y su rostro se iluminó. Luego dijo alzando la voz y en tono más animado—: Eh, sidhe, ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?

El aludido asintió, feliz al comprobar como la tensión abandonaba el atestado cuarto como por ensalmo.

—En realidad le envidio porque habla latín mejor que yo. Pero que ni se te ocurra decirlo por ahí o me encargaré de que no puedas volver a dormir nunca más.

—¿Por quién me has tomado, por Neru? Tu secreto está seguro conmigo, Arthur jamás se enterará por mí de que has admitido que es mejor que tú en algo —replicó el otro en tono fingidamente grave.

—Más te vale, porque ese día el cura irá a tocar la campana de su iglesia y me enteraré.

—Te aseguro que hay cosas mucho peores que eso —dijo Rikkar con una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

—Por ejemplo, ser el compañero de cuarto de Clyde.

El hermético rió de buena gana.

—Cierto, cierto. Y, sin embargo, existe un destino mucho más aciago que ese. —Su compañero le lanzó una mirada interrogativa—. Compartir cuarto con Clyde y, al tiempo, ser... su sire.

El sidhe abrió los ojos de par en par y Raistlin rió de nuevo asintiendo, esta vez su voz teñida de un leve tono burlón.

—¿El señor Ligghtdrawer es el sire de nuestro Clyde? —La incredulidad era patente en sus palabras.

—Sí, aunque él lo negará en público —fue su sarcástica respuesta. Bostezó y se desperezó un poco para observar luego a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. Se dejó caer entre los almohadones—. Creo que voy a dormir un rato.

—Sí, eso te irá bien —dijo el changeling ayudándole a arroparse.

—Deja de estar encima de mí, mamá, y vete a divertirte un rato —le regañó con voz soñolienta.

Con una suave risita, Rikkar salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Neru sentado en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta de su propio cuarto, fumando de su cachimba.

Aquella cosa echaba un humo horrible y apestoso, pero el árabe no podía soportar los inoloros cigarrillos ultra-light que todavía podían conseguirse en el mercado negro. El viejo garou saludó a su amigo con la cabeza y sonrió entre fumaradas.

—¿Qué tal estamos hoy?

—Creo que bastante mejor, amigo Neru —contestó él sentándose con la espalda apoyada en la pared contraria. El Garou no pudo menos que admirar su noble apariencia incluso en aquel túnel deprimente iluminado con bombillas de pobre luz—. Ahora duerme.

El árabe rió entre dientes e inhaló profundamente de nuevo antes hablar de nuevo.

—Claro, pero yo también me refería a ti, Rikky. ¿Hace cuanto que no has dormido? Si no descansas un poco te acabarás pareciendo a uno de nuestras sanguijuelas.

—Pero con peor aspecto, ¿no? —rió el sidhe.

El garou sonrió, pero se preguntó si Rikkar podría tener alguna vez un «peor aspecto».

—¿Crees que tuvo uno de sus ataques? —le preguntó cautelosamente.

—Trances. Se llaman trances y no ataques, ¿cuántas veces he de recordártelo, amigo garou?

—Bueno, yo a quedarse cataléptico lo considero un ataque —masculló. Rikkar lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Un ataque o un chute demasiado fuerte.

—Se sume en visiones profundas, no...

—Vale, vale, no quiero discutir. Lo que espero es que no se despierte otra vez diciendo que va a venir otra sanguijuela. Ya hay más que suficientes con todas las que tenemos ahora.

—Mientras no nos diga que la Tecnocracia va a derrotarnos, yo ya me siento satisfecho —murmuró el sidhe. Suspiró—. Temo por él, creo que últimamente se están incrementando los trances y pasa cada vez más tiempo inconsciente.

—Tú siempre temes por él —rezongó Neru en tono malicioso, pero su compañero lo ignoró.

—Nos comunicó la venida del señor Liggthdrawer y éste apareció tal y como él nos había dicho.

—Buena pieza es ese Samuel. Se puso hecho una fiera cuando lo instalamos con Lengua Rápida, al parecer ya se conocían. Creo que una buena temporada con nuestro parlanchín amigo le irá bien para bajarle un poco los humos.

Rikkar reprimió la risa que amenazaba con estallar en su boca y asumió una apariencia calmada y afable.

—Mmm. Todavía no sé como llamarle —masculló el viejo árabe—. ¿Barbalarga? No. ¿Abuelito-dime-tú? Nah... Qué difícil me lo está poniendo...

—Neru, ¿por qué te empeñas en poner motes a todo el mundo, incluso a nuestros enemigos?

—Me dirás que los HIT marks y los cyborgs no son unos cabezacubos —protestó.

—No niego que lo son. En fin, todo el mundo los llama así.

—Me alegra saber que he creado escuela —dijo el viejo, muy ufano—. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué es tu habitación cuando Raistlin cierra la puerta?

Rikkar suspiro, sabiendo qué era lo que iba a venir a continuación.

—Adelante, dímelo —le animó con resignación.

—¡Un cuarto cerrado herméticamente! —rió el garou. Sus carcajadas cascadas resonaron por todo el pasillo.

—Baja la voz, vas a despertar a todo el mundo —le reprendió el changeling chistándole. Le miró con severidad—. Eres un irreverente, Neru al-Biruni.

—Bueno, ser un afamado caminante silencioso con manchas en mi morro me dan ese derecho. Creo que se me ha ocurrido un buen mote para esa sanguijuela, a ver qué te parece: Basilisco. Así es como se puso al llevarlo al cuarto de Lengua Rápida y, según él, tiene muy mal genio. Además, ese tipo tiene algo de reptiliano. Por cierto, tengo un chiste fabuloso para esos dos.

—Ahórramelo.

—Ya lo oirás en la reunión.

—¿Reunión? Oh, ya recuerdo. Esta noche, ¿no? Con todo el ajetreo lo había olvidado.

—Sí, vendrá su Grandiosa Pomposidad Mithras I del Reino de las Alcantarillas. Estoy deseando ver su enfrentamiento con el Basilisco barbudo.

—Creo que te decepcionarán. Me parece que el señor Ligghtdrawer es razonable e inteligente y no deseará que haya ningún tipo de problema.

—Vaya —se quejó el garou—. Así que tendré que ser yo quien anime la fiesta, como siempre.

—Sí, pero no te excedas —le advirtió Rikkar—. Me retiro, necesito dormir un poco. Y tú debería dejar de llenar el pasillo con ese humo hediondo.

—¡Pero si acabas de salir! ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas?

El sidhe se mordió el labio.

—Se supone que a divertirme, pero no me apetece demasiado estando él...

El viejo caminante silencioso soltó una risita.

—Lo tuyo es grave, muchacho.

—No digas necedades, sólo me preocupo por un amigo. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho.

Dejó al garou en el pasillo y volvió a su cuarto. Raistlin dormía profundamente y no se despertó cuando entró. Tal vez se había sumido en uno de sus trances. Inquieto, lo observó durante largos minutos, a pesar de saber que, de estarlo, no podía hacer nada. Con un suspiro resignado, se desvistió y trepó a su litera. Apagó la luz, intentado encontrar el sueño que repentinamente le eludía.

Siempre empieza en el camino. Abro los ojos y allí estoy, en este sendero de tierra seca y agrietada, compacta. El polvo se arremolina entre mis pies aunque no hay aire que lo levante. En principio todo está bien. El cielo es azul, sin nubes; se oye a los pájaros cantar y la temperatura es agradable. Me quito la cazadora y me la echo al hombro.

Cuando empiezo a caminar me siento tranquilo, relajado. Disfruto del paisaje, que cambia como si en vez de caminar estuviera sentado en un tren, viéndolo pasar por la ventanilla. Al girarme, veo a lo lejos, muy lejos, una gran montaña. Su cumbre se esconde entre nubes y a sus pies se extiende como una alfombra una mancha verde. Aquello me resulta familiar, pero nunca llego a saber porqué. No me detengo mirándolo mucho rato; no me preocupa no acordarme. Sigo caminando y el paisaje corre a mis lados.

Llego a varias intersecciones. Algunas están señalizadas, otras no, si bien las señales no suelen tener sentido. Quizás estén en alguna lengua que no conozco. Da igual. Elijo, y me siento feliz de elegir. Voy por donde quiero ir, aunque no sepa hacia dónde es.

Vaya donde vaya, atrás siempre está la imagen de la montaña. Pero ahora no me transmite la sensación de tranquilidad, de lejana añoranza que antes sentía al mirarla. Las nubes que envuelven al pico se oscurecen. El rayo asoma entre ellas. Entonces se derraman y ahogan el verde en una avalancha de oscuridad. Se desborda. Empieza a inundar el camino allá a lo lejos. Lo sé, siento que el camino se enfría. Las olas de sombra se acercan.

Corro. Los pájaros han dejado de cantar. El azul se torna ceniciento, luego plomizo. Hace frío. El paisaje se detiene. Y yo corro.

En la intersección no miro, sólo corro. Elijo el más llano, el que me permita correr más deprisa. Entonces siento un aliento en mi nuca. Es suave y oscuro como las nubes que se deslizan montaña abajo. Me esfuerzo más, quiero dejarlo atrás, pero no puedo deshacerme de él. No me giro. Si lo hago lo veré y no quiero verlo. Sólo corro.

El camino está flanqueado de monos sentados tras máquinas de escribir. Golpean las teclas al azar. Escriben sinrazones en el papel. Me saludan burlonamente. Sigo corriendo. Me ofrecen sus papeles. Sigo corriendo. Un mono pequeño salta encima, creo que me va a atacar. Pero sigo corriendo. El mono pone sus papeles en mis manos, luego desaparece detrás de sus congéneres de un salto. No me detengo. El aliento sigue en mi cuello. Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca.

Otro cruce de caminos. Esta vez no cojo el más fácil, en el camino llano casi me alcanzó. En cuanto entro noto la diferencia. Ya no está pegado a mis talones. Corro, salto, trepo. Ya no lo siento cerca. Pero no me detengo ni vuelvo la cabeza. Todavía está ahí, detrás, más lejos quizás, pero todavía está ahí. Como la oscuridad desbordada.

Sin dejar de correr, miro los papeles arrugados en mi mano. Los despliego.

Es el mapa de un tesoro.


End file.
